


Oh, Christmas Balls

by gone_to_fight_the_fairies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Fanfic, Castiel fanfiction, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gone_to_fight_the_fairies/pseuds/gone_to_fight_the_fairies
Summary: The reader (Bobby's daughter) helps Castiel get into the Christmas Spirit





	Oh, Christmas Balls

You and your father, Bobby Singer, drove through thick patches of snow on your street, returning home from a successful Christmas tree purchase. As you pulled into your driveway, both you and Bobby saw two figures lingering on your porch. You grinned and flew out of the car, before it fully stopped, recognizing the two men anywhere.  
Sam nearly ran down the steps to embrace you in a hug. But Dean, apprehensive about keeping appearances, slowly walked over, wrapping you in a one-armed hug.  
“Where the hell have you boys been?” Bobby asked, slamming the driver’s door behind him. “Haven’t hit us up in about a month.”  
“Yeah, we’ve been keeping busy,” Dean replied, hugging Bobby briefly. “Hope you don’t mind us dropping by.”  
“What brings you to town?” You asked the boys, looking back and forth between them. They gave each other their famous brotherly glance before one of them caved.  
“It’s almost Christmas, and you guys are the only family we have,” Sam admitted. “Thought it might be nice to have a proper Christmas, if that’s alright.”  
“Don’t know about proper,” Bobby begins. “But you two are always welcome.”  
“Thanks, Bobby,” Sam tells him.  
“Awe, Dean.” You push his shoulder softly, “You do care about family.”  
Dean glares down at you. “Shut up.” He changes the subject promptly. “Cas said he was also going to drop by too. Christmas seems to fascinate him this year. The guy was so eager.”  
“Well, why don’t you meat heads help get the tree inside, and we can all braid each other’s hair,” Bobby told them, turning back to the tree that laid on top of the car.  
Sam instantly followed back to the car, but Dean stayed put. “It’s ok; I’m not really a tree guy.”  
You groaned as the three of you lifted it off the car. “Fine, then you can’t have any Christmas cookies.”  
Dean shifted his feet, contemplating what to do. He stepped in to help after a second, wanting to be in on the Christmas cheer for the cookies at least. With the four of you, the tree was easy to lift. Honestly, you and your Dad could have done it by yourselves like you had to get it on the roof of the car, but you enjoyed the Winchester’s company. You were a family.  
Once the tree was inside, you place it in the living room. Sam and your Dad began to lock it in it’s stand, swearing during te process of getting it level. You went outside to the shed to get the Christmas ornaments and decorations. You walked down the darkly lite path and unlocked the shed, going inside for the decorations as you heard a husky voice greet you.  
“Y/N.”  
Whipping around, you saw Castiel in the doorway of the shed, curiously watching your every move. You could feel yourself blush at his sudden presence. “Hey, Cas.”  
His eyes roamed the shed briefly before they traveled back to yours. “What are you doing by yourself in the dark?”  
“It’s the holiday season; I’m getting decorations out.”  
Hoisting a heavy tub up that had the scribbles ‘Christmas crap’ on it, you moved out of the shed, forcing the angel to step out of the way.  
“I can be of assistance.” The angel offered.  
You smiled widely, feeling your cheeks flush further. “That’d be great. Just grab a bin. Thanks.”  
Castiel passed you, stepping into the shed as you walked up the path to the house. Dean screamed from inside the house, making you worry for a moment. You turned around wide-eyed, looking to Castiel to help Dean. But Castiel appeared calm, who was already outside the shed empty-handed, closing it as Dean’s cries rang out.You realized what had happened, that Cas had magically moved the Christmas decorations all inside the house. You chuckled lightly, imagining Dean’s face when he saw random boxes appear out of thin air. Your laugh caught Castiel’s attention, who shyly gazed at you. “It is simpler that way.”  
“Thank you; now I don’t have to come back out.”  
Castiel caught up to you and nodded respectively. He didn’t attempt to help you with the tub in your hands, knowing you enough to know you liked to do things on your own, even if it was the harder way. Castiel opened the front door for you, and you gladly walked in to see Dean cussing in the living room where the boxes now sat on the floor.  
“Don’t do that man!” Dean yelled as soon as Castiel entered the threshold.  
Sam and Bobby were also there cracking a smile at Dean, who huffed “I hate Christmas,” as he left the room.  
“I didn’t realize boxes were terrifying,” Castiel muttered said, shrugging Dean’s reaction off.  
You set your bin beside the others and instantly popped off the lid to go through it as the three men remaining began to talk. You pulled out Christmas lights and started to test them in outlet nearest the tree. Once you concluded they were all fine, you began to wrap a strand around the top of the tree but struggled since it was tall.  
Sam came around and aided you with the top. Your Father too began to help get a strand untangled as Castiel stood watching the oddness he found from tree decorating.  
Once the lights were up, the three of your wrapped the garland around. As your father and Sam finished the garland, you began to dig around another box for ornaments. Crouching over you found an old silver star that you had been in your household for an eternity. You stood up and locked eyes with Cas, who had watched you all prepare the tree.  
You smiled at him, holding it out to him. “Wanna hang the first one?”  
He glanced down at your outstretched palm. After a moment, he slowly placed his hand on your palm to take the little star. “If you insist.”  
Sam and your Dad moved out of the way for Castiel as he searched for a place to rest the ornament. Sam and Bobby glanced at each other, both curious about the scene before them.  
“Where would be best?” The angel asked you, nervous that he would find the wrong place for it.  
“Anywhere,” You said, stepping beside him, resting a hand on his back. “It’s light enough to be universally good.”  
Castiel rested it upon a middle branch and gazed at the shine the lights reflected upon it. “I never knew it could be delighting to see the twinkle of an ornament by the strand of colorful lights.”  
The four of you continued to hang ornaments and joked while doing so. You felt glad that Cas was a part of the experience. He wasn’t use to human traditions, and you knew he felt one of the family when included.

After the tree was completely perfect, you quickly started to cook dinner as the men moved in and out of the kitchen. Dean was still lurking somewhere in the house, frustrated about Christmas and Castiel.  
“Sam, could you go and ask Dean if he wants dinner?” You called out.  
Castiel was alone in the kitchen with you, and when you heard silence, you huffed. Castiel whooshed out, and a scream was heard from upstairs. “Get out of my ass!” You heard Dean exclaim after the scream.  
Castiel returned instantly, “Yes, he will be joining us for dinner.”  
“Even if he is a grinch, he knows he has to eat,” You mutter, making sure you have enough food.  
When silence sat between you and Castiel, he began to initiate a new topic. “Many of your ornaments were exquisite. However, there were pop culture references I did not understand.”  
You smile into the cooking meal as Castiel watched you. “Well, I could throw on the movie or television show to each one to make you feel more in the loop.”  
Castiel inched closer to you, and you began to feel nervous as you had in the shed. “I would like that.” His voice cooed as you could feel his breath on your neck. “Can I ask something?”  
Turning your head, you nodded, intrigued by the angel. “I am particularly drawn to you,” He revealed. “and I was wondering if you feel the same.”  
His eyes bore into yours, watching curiously as you freeze in place. You lick your bottom lip, and Castiel’s eyes dart down to follow its movement. At that moment you know exactly what he means. “If I say yes, what are you going to do about it?” A sly smile rested on your face.  
Castiel cautiously leaned down, looking for any indication from you to stop. But you gave him no doubt as you moved in towards him, closing the gap between your bodies. His lips brushed yours momentarily as footsteps neared the open kitchen door.  
You pulled away and gaped at your father standing in the doorway, surprised by the scene in front of him.  
“Oh, Christmas balls!”


End file.
